Taking the Bullet for Bullock
by NextGeneration18
Summary: A Gotham future fic! Jim Gordon's daughter takes a bullet for her partner, Harvey Bullock's son. When she gets out of surgery, he has something to tell her. Sorry, I'm no good at summaries. OC/OC Future story. NOW A CHAPTER STORY!
1. Proluge

**So, this has been sitting in one of my many notebooks for months and I found it recently and finished it. This might not get too much attention because there's little-to-no development between Janelle Gordon and Cade Bullock, but I'll see how this goes.**

 **I know Jim's daughter in the comic books is named Barbara, which I thought Barbara Kean might've been killed off and that would be the reason in naming his daughter that, but after she turned psychotic, I thought to myself, "NOPE. They are NOT naming their daughter after this crazy chic!" And hence, the name Janelle Gordon was born.**

 **Harvey Bullock didn't know he even had a son until four years prior to this story. Cade was the result of his previous marriage and his ex-wife didn't tell him she was pregnant before they parted ways. 21 years later, Cade's mother died tragically and Cade found Harvey after several months of looking. He joined the police academy where he had an idea of who Janelle was but didn't actually meet her until he became her partner after graduation. Their early relationship was very much like how Jim and Harvey's was which I did on purpose to give that parallel and that history-repeats-itself kind of thing.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **I own two out of the five characters that are going to be shown/mentioned, but I don't own Gotham. If I did,** **Bruce and Selina would probably have a lot more screen time together and** **I would be writing next generation episodes intertwining** _ **Smallville, Flash, Arrow**_ **and maybe** _ **Supergirl.**_

Cade Bullock cradled Janelle Gordon in his arms, her head in his chest as he sat sideways on the hospital bed, one leg on and the other dangling off over the edge.

He was racked with guilt, anger and relief.

He felt guilty because he should have seen the gunman coming. Cade had had his back turned when shouldn't have and Janelle had taken the bullet for him. Granit, that's what they were supposed to do if push came to shove, but that didn't make him feel that much better.

Cade was angry because that son of a gun was still out there. They had an APB on the guy and he shouldn't get far, but for the moment, Cade was left thinking up creative methods of torture for this man called Jerome Valeska.

And finally, he felt relieved. Relieved that Janelle was going to be okay. The surgery had been a success, but she would remain unconscious until the heavy sedative wore off.

Cade tenderly ran his finger knuckles down her temple, feeling something deeper. Something he recognized but couldn't explain the depths of. With his free hand, he cupped the part of her face that wasn't in his chest, and kissed her forehead. Janelle Gordon had almost died tonight saving his life. He would be forever grateful, but forever wishing he had been on the receiving end of the bullet. He cracked a smile as he thought of what might have occurred if that had been the case. She probably would've called him an idiot as he was waking up from the surgery and asked what the heck he had been _thinking_ by jumping out in front of an armed gunman to which he would've replied simply, "Saving my partner, sweetheart." and smile as he waited for her reaction to the nickname she loathed him calling her.

Cade's smile faded as he fingered some of her medium blonde hair wishing that was the actual scenario instead of the reality of her near-death experience.

Had had always had strong for Janelle that ran so strong that he didn't know what to do about them at times.

They had fought like a cat and a dog when they had been first been paired up as partners. Cade with his bend-the-rules-at-times mindset, and Janelle with her by-the-book personality. He had even called her "Saint Janelle" out of irritation once.

Even so, his feelings had been rapidly developing, and the desire to please her and see her happy ran much deeper than she would ever know.

Gradually, they had put their differences aside and discovered how well they worked together, even enjoying each other's company inside and outside of work. It wasn't uncommon for them to share a movie night at one of their apartments or have lunch together on their day off.

Days, weeks, months and finally one year had passed and it had all led up to this moment in time when Janelle would take a bullet for him.

Cade had always known that it was liable to happen, but knowing and actually experiencing it were two different things.

A cold feeling washed over him for the umpteenth time that night as a persistent thought plagued his mind once again. What if he had lost her?

Cade inhaled her intoxicating scent and wondering if he could have gone on without her. She had become such a part of him in the last year that he would've felt torn in half if she had died. And she would've never known how much he loved her.

He had to tell her. Now. Even if she would never hear him admit it. He could never tell her while she was conscious because one out of two things would happen as a result.

Either she didn't love him back and put a strain in their relationship and work environment, or she did love him back and they would have to stop working together because of their involvement with one another. Cade wasn't above secret office relationships. But she was the commissioner's daughter, and he didn't want to the repercussions that would she would face if they were found out. He loved her too much to put her through that. Could a break in partnership be worth it if he got to be with the girl he loved? Maybe, but Cade wasn't ready to stop working with her yet. His relationship with Janelle had been the best thing that had ever happened to him whether she was his girlfriend or not and he wasn't quite ready for that to end just yet. Still, he felt the need to get it off his chest which was why he was doing it while she was still asleep.

"Janelle," he ran his finger knuckled down her temple once more, "I know you can't hear me, which is why I'm speaking to you. I might speak it in your hearing someday, but I'm not ready to quit working with you yet. From our first conversation, I knew that I would fall in love with you, which I did. I fell head over heels for everything about you. Your thirst for justice, your compassionate heart, and your willingness to help people.

"You're clever, and I love how your quick mind thinks. I love hearing your suggestions and watching you put together the pieces of a case together.

"I could go on and on, but I'll stop after this next part. Janelle, you're drop dead gorgeous. I'm not going to lie that that was the first thing that had grabbed my attention because it was the only thing I knew about you at the time.

"I could stare into your blue eyes for hours-or until I got hungry; one or the other. But I love watching them light up when you make the connection on a case.

"I love your smile. The first time I saw it I could hardly breathe. Combined with your blonde hair and blue eyes, it was like looking at an angel."

Cade traced her jaw line then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I have to go now." he whispered, "But I'll be back tomorrow; it'll be like none of this had ever happened. I love you." he gently laid her down on the bed and got up.

Taking his black leather jacket off of the nearby chair, he slung it over his back and walked out of the door and turned a right into the hospital hallway.

Unbeknownst to him, Janelle's father, Jim Gordon, was leaning on the left wall of the hallway listening in on his one-sided conversation. He sighed as he watched Cade walk away. So he _did_ love his daughter. Jim had often wondered. He could now do one out of two things: send Cade somewhere else or just leave it alone. After all, it wasn't like Janelle had actually heard him say anything to her. It could be a long time before Cade told her face to face while she was conscious. It was a technicality, but Jim could get away with it. Besides, he liked Cade and thought he would be good for her and vice versa. With this decision made, Jim decided to go and sit with his daughter until she woke up. Lee should be here soon as well. He walked into her room only to back out suddenly and put his back against the left wall. Janelle was awake, sitting up and crying quietly to herself. A much as his paternal instincts told him to go and comfort her, Jim decided to call Lee and tell her that they could both visit her tomorrow. His next move would be determined on what Janelle would or wouldn't tell Cade what she had heard.

 **So…like it? Hate it? Think it was lacking something? This could end as a one-shot so please tell me your thoughts on this! Constructive criticism is allowed but please no character bashing and/or foul language.**


	2. First Meeting

**So yeah, I know I said I wouldn't go any further with this story but I've got to be honest; this story has been forming in my head since I posted that supposed-to-be one-shot! So 6 months later, here I am seeing where this goes! If you hadn't read this story since it was first uploaded you might want to go back and read it to refresh your memory because it'll probably be helpful, but read this however you want to! By the way, thank-you for your reviews for what I'll now call the prologue. The title of the story I'll continue to work on but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this official first chapter!** **J**

 **Roll film!**

* * *

 **1 Year Earlier  
**

 **Gotham**

 **Gotham City Police Department**

 **11:07**

Janelle Gordon laid down her gun and took the ear muffs off of her ears and the goggles off of her eyes, then exited the training room. Her aim was good and her shots were true, but, ever the perfectionist, she always thought that she could be better if she just tried a little harder.

On her way out the door, she was met by Captain Bullock and a young man about her age.

"Hey, Captain," she said with a smile. Though she had never met the man before she joined the GCPD, he was her dad's partner before he became commissioner, and Janelle had a lot of respect for him.

"Hey, Janelle; I found you a partner. Janelle Gordon, meet my son, Cade Bullock. He was transferred from Central City to here just yesterday; it's where he got his training."

For the first time, Janelle took a better look at the guy that was going to be her partner.

He and the captain…looked nothing alike. In contrast to Harvey's obvious Irish ancestry, Cade looked like he could be the son of a Spanish Gypsy. He was tall and dark with large, mischievous brown eyes and black hair. Their eyes met and Cade smiled. Okay, now _that_ looked _exactly_ like a classic Harvey Bullock smile. But their similarities seemed to end there. Cade extended his hand and Janelle took it.

"Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart."

Janelle raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe they weren't so different after all. He even sounded like Harvey when he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Cade. And don't call me 'sweetheart'."

Cade raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Got it."

Janelle wasn't sure how to read this guy. Had he been flirting with her or was he just being himself? Both?

"Well," Harvey cut through her thoughts, "I've got some paperwork to do. Why don't you two go to a restaurant and get to know each other over lunch? No assignments today except for some work bonding. How does that sound?"

The captain had a point. It would be confusing if they were both thrown into an assignment and knew next to nothing about each other. on the other hand, even if they had just one day to get to know each other a little better, it would be easier the next day, counting on the fact they were both open and honest about each other.

Cade shrugged with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

Janelle smiled for the first time since meeting him.

"Alright. I know a place."

"Okay. See you two later." Harvey walked out of the room.

"So, where is this place that you know?" Cade crossed his arms and took a step closer to Janelle. She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, we'll go to lunch," she said, "Right after I see how well you shoot."

The amused look didn't leave Cade's face.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Cade shrugged again.

"Okay."

They got into the training room and Cade grabbed a gun, a pair of goggles and earmuffs, and Janelle did the same except for grabbing the gun.

"So…what did you do in Central City?" Janelle probed.

"A desk job." Cade looked ahead of him assessing his targets.

Janelle raised an eyebrow.

"For real?"

"Mhm. They didn't actually need me all that much. They had the Flash, and besides, we all have to start somewhere. I _was_ offered to join their Meta-Human task force, but it really wasn't my thing."

"So you settled for a desk job over some real live action?"

"Like I said, it wasn't my thing." Cade took aim and fired. His hand was steady and his aim was really good. So far so good.

"So…" Cade pivoted his gun in another direction, "I already know that you're the commissioner's daughter, so it's easy to assume why you're here so I'll ask you something else. If I can't call you 'sweetheart' what can I call you?"

Janelle almost laughed. She covered her mouth.

"Do you have to call me anything besides Janelle?"

"Nicknames are my thing; they make the person memorable." he fired again, this time at an angle a little farther from his previous target. It hit the bull's eye.

Janelle widened her eyes impressed.

"I'll have to think on that." she said a little thoughtfully.

"How about 'Blue'?"

"What would be the reason behind _that_ nickname?"

Cade coughed looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No reason." he fired his gun this time even further than the last.

This guy was good. Janelle suddenly had an idea.

There was a target at the far end of the wall that only people in Gotham learned to hit. You wouldn't lose your job if you couldn't, but it was always a plus if you could. The criminals in Gotham were highly dangerous, and sometimes unstable, so it was always a good idea to learn how to push your aim to its farthest limits. Not a lot of people including her could hit the target though, especially if it was their first day…

She smiled. She knew it was cruel, but for whatever reason she didn't feel _too_ bad about giving this guy a hard time.

"I'll tell you what," she crossed her arms and Cade turned around to look at her, "You can call me 'Sweetheart.' just so long as you can hit the target _waaay_ over there at the far end of the wall." She pointed.

Cade turned his head to see where she was directing.

"The one that looks like the Joker?"

"That's the one." she couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Cade tilted his head as he assessed his target.

"Alright." he let off four shots hitting the bull's eye each time.

Janelle blinked a few times, then felt her jaw drop.

"How…how did you?"

"20/10 vision, sweetheart," Cade smiled smugly then set his gun down, "Lunch is on me."

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **O'Neil's Pub and Restaurant**

 **11:48**

Cade sat across from Janelle in a booth in the restaurant that she had recommended, listening in rapt attention.

"So you actually know the Waynes?" He picked up a beer battered fry off of his plate and bit half of it off.

"Mhmm." Janelle grabbed her ginger beer bottle and took a sip. She was adorable and drop dead gorgeous wrapped into one. What had his father been _thinking_ assigning him to this blonde hair/blue eyed beauty? He was a man who frequently noticed beautiful girls so did he not think she would be a major distraction for his son?

Janelle set the bottle down and continued to speak.

"I used to baby sit the younger Waynes frequently."

"I know that a lot of them are adopted; which ones are Bruce and Selina's biological kids?"

"The youngest ones; Damian and Helena. The three older boys are adopted."

"So…you know them well?"

"Uh huh. Dick especially."

"Oh." Cade felt his heart sink then chided himself. She was his partner and this wasn't a date. Besides, he didn't stand a chance against the famous Dick Grayson.

"What's it like being so close to the billionaire family?"

Janelle shrugged then picked up a fry.

"Pretty normal actually; I've known them my whole life. Dad met Bruce when he agreed to take the Wayne murder case when he was a kid so they got pretty close; the rest is history." She smiled thoughtfully as she ate her fry. "They're all so different; the kids I mean. Dick is the most easy going out of all 5 of them, Jason is the most wild, Tim is the quiet and thoughtful kid, Damian is, well…no one knows _quite_ what Damian is, and Helena is the most mischievous. She's also the only girl, of course, so she's got just about the entire Wayne clan wrapped around her finger as well as a double douse of Selina's charm. So Bruce is in trouble. She's only 13 but she's already got half of the Gotham Academy boys after her and they only _think_ they're winning her over."

"Wow." Cade chuckled as he picked up an olive, "Sounds like she's the smart one." He popped it into his mouth.

"In a way, yes. I love her; she's like the sister I never had."

"And all the boys are like your brothers?" He purposely kept any note of hope out of his voice.

"Pretty much. Except Dick. He and I dated a couple of times but it never went anywhere. If you ask me, I think he's hung up on a girl he met in high school when she got transferred from Gotham High."

"And he never got the courage to ask her out?"

"No; it's a long story and not mine to tell."

Cade nodded.

"I see."

"So…" Janelle leaned forward with a smile he couldn't translate, "a desk job huh? Was that all you really did with that… practiced aim?"

Cade gave her a smile of his own. Of course he couldn't fool a detective.

"Well." he leaned forward and couldn't help but notice how light her blue eyes were, "Everyone has their stories; I have my own."

"Which is…"

"Perhaps when we get to know each other better."

A look that resembled something of defeat flickered in Janelle's eyes then she sat back.

"Whatever you say, Bullock." She took another sip of her ginger beer while studying him, Cade studying back.

"I didn't know Harvey had a kid; any more of you?"

He wished she hadn't asked the question, but knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"No. You see, my parents got a divorce before I was born; Dad didn't know I even existed when she left him to live in Central City. She never changed her last name back to her maiden name, which is why I share his. To tell you the truth, I only met my dad a few years ago after my mother died and felt, well, I should look for him. When I found him, I was fresh out of the academy. My goal was to be a homicide detective. Not for the sake of being like him; it's just what I've always wanted to do. By then of course, he had been captain of the GCPD. He said once I completed my time as a patrol officer, he would work out a transfer for me to work here, which is how I got here."

Janelle blinked as she took in the information.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Cade; I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." He looked out of the window stationed right beside them and saw a civilian purchasing a newspaper.

"Well, what about you, Gordon?" He pulled his attention back to the blonde sitting across from him in the red booth, "What's your story? I know I'm one to talk, but you're a little young to be a homicide detective."

Janelle cracked a smile.

"I was home schooled because I've always been ahead academically. I took the fast track in high school and was able to get into the academy a week after my 18th birthday. I did my three years as a patrol officer and, well, here I am."

"You have any siblings that can be in law enforcement as well?"

Pain surfaced into her pretty eyes and Cade wished he hadn't asked.

"I have…an older brother, but I don't see him."

"Divorce?"

"No, nothing like that. Like you said, a story for when we get to know each other better."

Cade nodded feeling empathetic for her.

"Alright. Anyway," he cleared his throat, "this is our first meeting, so we're supposed to talk about surface level stuff. Not the deep dark secrets we keep locked away in our hearts."

Janelle smiled a smile that reminded a picture of her father he had seen in the newspaper once.

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

He felt a smile tug on his face and chuckled.

"Blue."

Janelle laughed, a pleasant melody that would echo in his brain for hours to come.

"So is mine."

Oh _yeah_ , working with her was a bad idea. But Cade had a feeling he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

 **So I hope this wasn't too long and/or boring for you guys to read. Please comment and review because I always love to hear what people think about my stories! But please no foul language and/or character bashing.**


End file.
